<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Simple Style by chinghon522</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323082">Simple Style</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinghon522/pseuds/chinghon522'>chinghon522</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fanart, photo edit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinghon522/pseuds/chinghon522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Photo edit (simplize)<br/>Clintasha moments at Marvel movies<br/>Rennerson moments i like~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Clintasha, RENNERSON - Relationship, Scarlett Johansson &amp; Jeremy Renner, Scarlett Johansson/Jeremy Renner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 2019 EG Avengers Handprint Ceremony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>2019 EndGame Avengers Handprint Ceremony</p><p> </p><p>Love this body-crushing hug because i rarely see SJ this proactive.</p><p>and JR"s arms immediately go around her waist once he sensed SJ wanted to hug him~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Avengers On Set 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Avengers On Set 1</p>
<p> </p>
<p>i know this is JR and SJ off camera......</p>
<p>But can we just pretend this is Clint and Natasha~</p>
<p>Looks like a sweet couple.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. EG Disney Event</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>2019 EndGame Disney Event</p>
<p>Jeremy and Scarlett</p>
<p>they walk like they're on a undercover mission, so...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>da~da~</p>
<p>Clintasha verson~</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Avengers On Set 2 (hug after mission)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Still, off camera~</p><p>It's like hug after mission~</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Oscar 2011</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Oscar 2011</p>
<p>The way they met each other was so cute~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>last second, she was so cool posing for the photographer,</p>
<p>and the moment she saw JR, smile brightly and quickly walk into his embrace~</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Avengers On Set 3(walk into mission)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Walk into Mission~</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>